Sebastian and a Lady
by SLOVA
Summary: On one of his rare days off working for Jim, Sebastian visits a bar only to meet a beautiful young woman. She seems intelligent and quiet, if a little strange, but is willing to go back to his apartment. It doesn't take Sebastian long to realize the kind of deal the gorgeous vampire named Carmilla has prepared for him. But, will he take advantage of her instead? Sebastian Moran


**Oh, Sebs. This was a roleplay between me and a girl named Jenna. She gets the credit for Sebastian, and I get it for Carmilla.**

* * *

Sebastian sat leaned back in his bar stool, his eyes bored and on the hunt; they slowly moved across the bar scene, lingering on some and moving past others. One of his hands was on his drink, wrapped around it slightly protectively. The other was jammed into his army green jacket. He wore, aside from that, a grey dress shirt and black pants.

Jim had no jobs for him - now that Holmes was dead, his jobs were few and far in between, and much less satisfying. An assassination here, information retrieval there. Nothing too fascinating, nothing good enough for either of them.

She thought she had seen Jack a few days ago. She must have been mistaken. James was right after all. The only thing she'd ever be wanted for was the way she looked, the way she walked, the way she called out. It had made her feel like exactly what they said she would always be - a whore. She'd even been accustomed to calling herself that. She didn't deny it. She figured that if she entertained the idea, maybe it would settle in a little better into her core.

Right now, however, she just wanted a rest. She was mentally exhausted from helping out a friend and had just recently returned to London to see another, but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was back in Greece again. It suited her right for not letting him know beforehand.

Carmilla wore a long, beaten tan trench and that tied with an equally beaten belt around her slender waist. Beneath, she hid shorts reminiscent of a cyclist's and a black, short-sleeved blouse. She was a gorgeous woman - incredibly so - with long, pitch black hair, pale, smooth skin, sharp eyes, delicate features, and a somber hue looming within her irises. When she walked in, it quieted down for just a moment, much to her quiet embarrassment as she kept her head down, and headed towards the bar.

Besides blood, one thing vampires could still taste that was strong enough was hard liquor. It did nothing for them, but the taste was a nice, subtle change. She sat at the edge of the bar on a high stool, pulling her hair over to one shoulder, and waited patiently for the bartender to come and ask her if she wanted anything.

Sebastian watched the girl enter, watched her sit down at the stool next to him. She was beautiful, truly. She reminded him of another woman, who was just as beautiful, but certainly not available. Irene Adler was not only a whore, but she had been a target too, for a while. He couldn't go mixing work and play like that, not unless Jim wanted it - and sometimes, he did.

This girl now, though - She had nothing to do with work, and she was possibly the most elegant woman he had ever seen. So, turning to her, he spoke softly and with a slight smile on his face, a flirtatious look in his eyes and in his tone. "Mind if I buy us a pair of drinks? Assuming that this will act as a conversation starter."

She hadn't forgotten that she needed money. But, she never really needed it anyway. Men always paid for her wherever she went. At first, she found it lucky, but then a few centuries passed and it was old hat. If the bartender gave it to her on the house, that was the last resort. She straightened her back further as he spoke to her. Her fluid gaze drifted over to the man beside her, surveying his features. Young, straight-faced, to the point. She knew where he stood immediately.

"That is very kind of you," she replied, offering a small, heart breaker's smile, eyes not at all flirtatious - only gentle, speaking to a dying man. "And rather straightforward as well." And to top it off, she had a Russian lilt to her soft-spoken voice.

Sebastian smirked slightly, leaning forwards and giving a small nod to the bartender before turning his attention back to the woman. He spoke lowly, just low enough that she might lean in to hear what he was saying.

"I dislike it when men treat things like games." A lie in any case but this one. It did bother him a bit, the drunken men who tried to speak cleverly and fell flat on their faces. "My point is to say words straight and let people decide things for themselves, without twisted speech or altered perspectives. Thus far, I've found that it works fairly well."

She did not lean closer. She could hear fairly fine for her kind. She could hear men in the back of the bar talk about her backside and her length of hair. Some of them were already betting who would take her home tonight. Sebastian wasn't thought to have a shot yet, they murmured amongst themselves. It made her feel slightly sick and she looked at the pointless coasters atop the counter, then over to Sebastian again. "Will it not make you feel superior?" she asked casually. "The knowledge of knowing your sweet words and debonair nature persuaded me towards you?"

Sebastian laughed lowly- His laugh was smoky, somehow, there was no other way to describe it. "I feel confident enough in my own self-image that I don't need to boost it through trickery. And honestly, love-" He grinned slightly, flirtatiously. "I don't think that it would work on you."

"Flattery and a pet name." she mused, smiling disappointedly down at the counter. "You are different only in the regard of your intentions; you're straight to the point. However your tactics are only more refined a few fractions of every other man in this tav- pub- . . . bar." The terminology was killing her. "You say it would not work on me. Do you think me a _clever _loose woman or a proudly serving whore?" Because it was obvious he thought she was one or the other.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, losing some of his flirtatious guise and speaking in a slightly more serious tone of voice, though he still held a faint smirk on his face. "Neither. You seemed beautiful. Only after speaking to you did I realize that you were clever, too. If not sad." He leaned back.

"Everyone is sad." she said almost immediately, her eyes perking up as she saw the bartender bring them their drinks. She cast him a devil's sort of smile, gorgeous and sinful all in the same go. He shuffled away with an air of embarrassment.

Her smile disappeared shortly after, curling her fingers around the small glass, then raising it and turning to Sebastian for the first time, looking at him square in the face. "Here is to you . . . " She dropped her shoulders a bit. "May your life be far less complex than mine."

Sebastian laughed again, that odd smoky laugh, and grinned once more, though there was a light of bitterness in his eyes. "Too late for that, love, but I appreciate the thought." He drank. "Besides- Didn't you know, all the beautiful people are happy? Happy people have faces that make other people happy." Bitterness, again, in his voice, but it was soft.

"You and I must be the two happiest people in existence tonight, then, no?" she asked, downing her drink so quickly and gracefully that he may have missed it if he blinked. She closed her eyes momentarily, and when she reopened them, they seemed a melancholic lavender hue as opposed to a shallow blue from earlier. She gazed up at him, rubbing a sharpened tooth against her bottom lip slowly before she asked, "Was that what you were going to say next?"

"It's close enough. I appreciate the compliment." Sebastian said, smiling at her again, but this one was not as real. Still flirtatious, but just slightly tired. Cat-and-mouse games were never his favorite, not when true violence wasn't involved. "People this happy shouldn't have to spend their time in bars looking for drinks." He said, idly, gaze sliding back to the woman's face, focusing once more. "So why are we?"

"We're bored." she murmured, then set down her drink. She sniffed once, then reached forward with one slender, but appallingly cold hand to the collar of his shirt, brushing like a cold breath against his neck. "You've picked the worst possible woman."

"And why is that?" Sebastian maintained eye contact, waiting to be impressed. A slight smirk drew across his face. Bored, she had said. That was true, incredibly so. She didn't know how true it was. Boredom for Sebastian usually meant that blood would draw.

Why? Her irises seemed to boil briefly a vehement, crimson brew that stirred, then settled into a rough maroon shade, like boiling water being taken off the stove. She watched his neck, then her pretty eyes flickered up to his, brows high.

"Be frank." she insisted. "What is it . . . you want?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
